


Roman Holiday

by gannonic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, And Dirk, And Sollux, Child Abuse, Coffee, M/M, Trans Character, Transphobia, and Kanaya, dave is the cute barista, davekaaaaaaat, gamzees so evil, gross clown, he abuses karkat, its karkat, johns a bully, karat is his smol trans bf, karkats life is so sad, sollux is so so supportive, terezis a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic
Summary: Karkat Vantas has a dull, sad life. Until he meets the cute barista Dave Strider, that is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow!!! i cant believe im finally posting this um,,, pls enjoy!!
> 
> disclaimer: nothing is mine!!! the title is halsey and homestuck belongs to andrew hussie

It was a sunny yet rainy day. Karkat Vantas walked down the sidewalk, his hands in the pockets of his dark sweater, scowling at the people who passed him by. Today was awful already, having been harassed by Gamzee before he could escape the apartment, then k-mart didnt have the copy of 50 first dates he wanted. 

He got jostled closer to the road by some pedestrians, at the same time a rather large transport truck passed by and doused him in muddy water. ‘Oh fucking lovely’ Karkat thought to himself, standing in place in shock. 

He looked around the street to see someplace he could get dry. He saw a little cafe and decided to book it across the road to get inside. 

Once he entered, the scent of coffee beans and books hit him hard. He grabbed a handful of napkins and dabbed at himself, walking to the counter, the line conveniently empty. He was too busy cleaning himself to notice the cute boy at the register.

“...What can I get ya?” Karkat looked up to see the most dazzling boy he ever laid eyes on. The boy- Dave, as he read from the nametag,- has an eyebrow raised. 

 

“O-Oh, uh… Can I get a fucking uhhhhhhhh… Soy Mocha Frappuchino, please?” He felt himself blush, not sure why. 

“Alrightio. Soy, huh?” Dave started making the drink. “Are you a vegan or something?”

“Uh, no! I love bacon too much!” He said, affronted. 

The cute barista laughed and nodded. “I hear you!” He finished the drink. “Can I get your name for the cup?”

“Um, its Karkat,” Karkat blushed, and he didnt know why. He let out a breath he didnt know he was holding. 

“Here you go, Karkat,” the short male shivered. He loved how Dave said his name. 

“Thanks,” Karkat said. And paused. “Asshole.” He added. For some reason he felt compelled to hate the guy for no reason. 

He left the shop with Dave laughing after him. He looked on the cup and saw Dave’s number written under his name, and he smiled for the first time in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: theres some blood and violence in this chapter!!!

When Karkat got home after the coffee shop, he saw Gamzee waiting for him.

“Hey,” Karkat said meakly. His druggie best friend stood up.

“MotherFUCKER do YOU know WHAT time IT is, YOU useless PIECE of CRAP?” He screamed.

Karkat flinched. Oh… fuck. He must have taken longer at the coffee shop than he thought. “S-Sorry, I was just-”

“I dont CARE!” Gamzee reached out and slapped Karkat hard, causing the young transboy to fall to the floor with a cry. 

Terezi came over, looking down at Karkat with a grimace. “Ugh, hes bleeding everywhere! Whyd you hit so hard?” She took a long sniff. “Though it does smell delilicious! Hehehehe,” 

Gamzee just grabbed her wrist and growled, dragging her to their bedroom.

Karkat clutched his face on the floor, and he sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!!! but so much happens hehe

after Gamzee and Terezi left, Karkat picked himself up and walked to the bathroom where he picked up his razor. 

 

It was the same one he had since middle school. He held it gently, cutting into his wrist and sobbing. the pain made him feel alive, and it was better giving it to himself than accepting it from Gamzee.

 

Karkat still loved Gamzee. Despite the fact was always so awful and hurt him, he was a good friend. Sometimes he watched Karkats movies with him. 

 

When he finished, he cleaned up the bathroom and himself, slipping on his usual turtleneck and going to his room, wherr he passed out blissfully, cuddling his supernatural plush blanket. he wished his life was as special as Deans or Sams. 

 

The next day, he managed to leave before Gamzee or Terezi were up.  _ Score.  _ He couldnt grab anything to eat because of it, but that was usual. It was probably why he was so weak and skinny. 

 

He went back to the small cafe he went to the day before, hoping the cashier would be their. He was, and Karkat had to awkwardly shift in his pants. Dave the barista wasn’t just cute… he was  _ sexy.  _

 

“Hey, its you again,” Dave grinned when he saw him, and Karkat felt weak in the knees. 

 

“YEAH, ITS ME, OKAY?” Karkat shouted back, putting up his mask of anger. 

 

Dave just laughed like Karkat told a joke. “Okay buddy. What can I get you-”

 

“Hey f*g!” The front door to the shop burst open, and a buff boy in blue and a letterman jacket strode in. 

 

“Hey John,” Dave said timidly, and Karkat frowned. 

 

“Get me a caramel macchiato,” John demanded. “Gay boy.”

 

Dave ran to the back and started making the drink.

 

Karkat stared up at the tall boy. “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?” he screamed.

 

John smirked. “Im John, John Egbert. I run this town.”

 

Karkat frowned. “No you dont. The mayor, Candice Piexes, does.”

 

“My sister is her heir,” John boasted proudly. “Im basically like, the president.”

 

“More like the president of assholes,” Karkat mumbled.

 

“What was that?” John asked, angry. 

 

“Nothing!” Karkat squeaked. 

 

John punched him in the face, and Karkat crumpled to the ground, sobbing. 

 

“DONT FUCKING TEST ME!” he yelled, grabbing his coffee from a stunned Dave and dumping it on Karkat. He left the store as karkat sobbed and curled in on himself.

 

“Hey,” Dave said. “that was pretty brave.”

 

Karkat looked up, then Dave was kissing him. 

  
TO BE CONTINUED


	4. hey guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend john helped me!!!!!

Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline.

Karkat pulled back in shock, ignoring how he could still feel Dave’s pillowy lips on his. “Why the FUCK would you do that?” He yelled. Thankfully the shop was empty due to the nonbusy hour of noon. 

Dave blushed and looked away. “Sorry I just… I couldn’t help myself. You’re really cute. Like, if the height of intelligence had a baby with a really cute stuffed dog, thatd be you.”

Karkat was touched. “Thats the nicest thing anyones ever said to me,” he said, then covered his mouth. “I didn’tmean that, im not depressed-”

“It’s okay.” Dave said. “me too. its like an orchid in fall, parts of me are blowing away and falling to ths ground. you know? “

Karkat nodded, tearing up. “I-I do. I never thought anybody would understand,”

Am i allowed to cry. Karkat asked himself. 

No, he couldnt, it had been so long since he had shown weakness liek that. Not since his dad… 

“I understand,” Dave said soothingly. “We’re like, trump supporters who abdicated him too hard, now we’re just fucked up.”

“Ive been fucked up so long I don’t know how to be normal.” Karkat told him softly, snuggling into Daves chest. He stared at Dave’s white, silky skin. 

“We can be fucked up together.” Dave promised.

Karkat smiled and kissed him again

 

Chapter?? Chapter??? 

im bigger than my body

When Karkat got home, Gamzee was waiting for him. “Where the motherfuck you been, little motherfucker?”

“Out,” Karkat said, smiling slightly. He was still thinking about his time with Dave. 

“Quit the motherfucking smiling! Get me a bitchtits beer, bitch!”

Karkat went to the fridge and got Gamzee what he wanted. “Here.” 

Gamzee took it and nodded aporovingly. “Good girl.”

Karkat phsyically flinched. “I-I’ve said, I’m not-”

Gamzee laughed at him. “You’ll never be a motherfucking real boy.”

Karkat ran to his room and started crying. He sat on his bed and hugged his pink, blue and white flag to his chest, laying down. 

Gamzee came in a while later, obviously drunk. “Look, bro, Im just tryna motherfucking say. You always gonna be Katherine.”

“My name is Karkat.” Karkat said defiantly, staring up at him. 

Gamzee started slapping him. “No you aint!”

Karkat cried out and took the slappers. he wanted dave… Dave… 

“Dave!” He cried out, trying to go to his happy place. 

Gamzee finally stopped. “Dave? Who the bitchtits is that?”

Karkat realised how badly he messed up. “N-Nobody,”

“Imma find this Dave,” Gamzee said. “Imma beat hsi bitchtitting ass like yours.”

“No, don’t,” Karkat tried to protest weakly, but Gamzee was already gone. He was going to find a guy named Dave in new york city. it would work. 

 

Chapter 8 i think 

everything is blue

Karkat wasn’t able to get back out of the house that evening. Whenever he tried, he was bullied by Terezi, who was perched on the couch closest to the only exit. She was horrible and just as mean as Gamzee. 

When she finally spat at his face and cackled, smoking a cigarette , he just sniffled and ran off to his room. Karkat collapsed down onto his bed and cried. 

He thought about dave getting hurt by Gamzee and cried harder. He was so in love with the mysterious albino man who hid behind his metaphors. He had only known him for a couple of days and yet he was madly in love with him 

He thought about all the bad in his life and he knewthat there was no place for a hispanic gay trans boy, but he couldnt give up for bad people like gamzee and John to ruin his life. 

He sniffed and got up from bed. He wasn't going to let people hurt the a man that he loved. 

He got up and walked out of his room. Terezi looked up at him, smoking another cigarette . “What the fuck are you doing?” she scowled at him. 

“Im leaving,” he said quitely 

“What was that?” she asked 

“Im leaving!” he said louder, and terezi stared at him. 

She was so in shock that karkat just strode to the door and walked out. 

He had to go find dave before Gamzee did.


	5. of mice and men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: rejection

i found the devil

before he could find Dave or Gamzee, he had to regroup with his friends. He knew in his heart they wuld help him. 

He ran into their usual spot, where everyone was. “Guys! I need help!”

Immediately Kanaya stood up, pulling him into a motherly hug. “Of Course We Will Help You, Dear Child.”

Karkat sniffled into Kanayas shirt. “Th-Thank you-”

“What do you need, buddy?” Sollux asked, hugging karkats other side. Karkat smiled. It was so nice to know that he had amazing friends. 

“This guy, Dave, Gamzees lookibg for him and-and I dont know what I would do if he… if if he…”

“Dont worry,” sollux soothed him. “we will help.”

karkat sniffled. thank you, sol.”

Sollux kissed his cheek. “Id do anything for you.”

Karkats eyes widened. He had no idea Sollux felt thay way! He kind of liked him too but…. DaDave… 

“Sollux, I’m… I’m sorry…. I love someone else.” 

Sollux nodded sadly and smiled. “I know you do. And thats okay. I love you too much to be selfish.”

Karkat smiled at him greatfully, then his eyes widened. he knew where Dave was! “Bye guys!” he yelled, leaving them in the dust.


	6. my ghost whered u gp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas!!!

chapter 19

 

_ my ghost, where’d you go?  _

 

Karkat started running down the street, keeping up a steady pace like he was a black convict running from racist cops. Karkat didn’t know anything about racism, because he was an albino, but he supported the black lives matter in memory of his dead activist father. 

 

He checked the first place he thought of; the coffee shop. Surely Dave was still on shift, right? Despite it being twelve hours later, he was probably underpaid due to the struggle young gay people had to go through daily. He just hoped he could get there before gamzee did, or else Dave wouldn’t have to worry about a pay gap, or living. 

 

Karkat flung the doors open, and thankfully the place was deserted. Dave was at the counter, looking surprised. “Yo-”

 

“STRIDER!” Karkat screeched, running and full on body tackling him to the floor. “YOU NEED TO GET OUT! IT’S NOT SAFE!” 

 

“Yo, man uh, what’s not safe? This place is safe as shit yo. This place is more tightly locked up than my ability to express basic emotions, you know?” Dave didn’t look concerned, and Karkat blushed when he realised that he was  _ very much  _ straddling Dave’s waist.   
  
“Th-That’s uh… very concerning? We can talk about it later but… We need to leave. Now. Please Dave? Trust me?” Karkat started into Dave’s shades, hoping to convey the meaning. 

 

Dave stared at him. “Yeah… Yeah okay. Let’s go on the fucking lamb. Bonnie and Clyde style, you dig, we’ll get shot up together and write lame poetry. But people will care when the police murder us because we’re not black.”

 

Ugh, whatever. You’re… exhausting.” karkat sighed. He shifted, ready to get off Dave, but frose. THere was something there, that definitely wasn’t before. “U-Uh, Dave, are you… Um…”

 

‘Don’t worry, it’s a gun.” Dave said, completely serious.

 

“No, this is a gun,” A voice said behind them. Karkat flinched and turned. There was… John!

 

That’s all Karkat knew before the world went black.


	7. m

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are heating up!!!!

When he woke up, Karkat noticed that, for one thing, he definitely wasn’t in bed. He was sitting upright, and he was being bound. Not in the kinky way he felt guilty about liking, but actually tied down James Bond style. He struggled. 

“I wouldn’t dare, if i were you,” A voice said to his right, and Karkat looked over sharply. It was John. 

“You fucking bastard! Why are you here? Where the fuck is Dave?”

“David is… preoccupied, Vantas,” John smirked in a cocky way, like the asshole he was. “Gamzee wanted some fun.”

Karkat's eyes widened and he struggled harder. “You-You fuckass!” 

John laughed evilly, like a disney villain. “Listen here, kiddo, I’m going to tell you a thing. My family is from the bad part of town, you know, where the whores are sweet and the death is sweeter. but we’re also rich, you know, from all the drugs we sell.”

“You...Youre in the mafia!” Karkat realised. “But why?”

“You wouldn’t understand, it's a part of the family business. Badda bing badda boom, you know, but my life isn't easy. You gave me problems, i’m dealing with them, kapeesh? So yeah, you’re dead.”

Karkat’s eyes filled with tears. “Wh-What did I do?”

“You… You’re uh, a faggot. So… yeah.” John shrugged, and pressed a button on the wall. The ground in front of them opened up, revealing lava. “Burn in the pit like you’ll burn in hell!”

“Im jewish!” Karkat cried, struggling harder. His hand slipped free, and he quickly started pulling off the other ropes. But it was too late and John already grabbed him, Karkat’s frail exterior being no match for John’s broad stature. 

But before John could finally push Karkat in, the doors burst open. 

“Getcha dirty paws off my kid,” A heavy accented deep male voice said. 

Slick had arrived.


	8. a long one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a long one

Chapter 12

who is in control? 

John let Karkat go in Shock. “No way… Slick. My old nemesis.”

“Egbullshit,” Slick greeted. “Are you still fucking around here? God you’re pathetic.”

“I’m fucking around everywhere, Slick, the world is my playground.” John held his arms apart, as though giving the world a hug. 

“That’s… you gotta know how that sounds.” Slick sighed. 

“What’s wrong, old man, my fucking isn't entertaining for you?”

Slick started pushing a numbed Karkat out the door, making a face. “Stop making this weird.”

“My fucking ain't weird! It’s healthy!” John hesitated. “Wait, where are you going? He’s my prisoner!”

“Nope,” Slick said, and they left. 

Karkat sat in the passenger seat of the car, in a state of shock from almost being pushed into a lava pit. “... Dad, what about Dave?”

“Who the fuck is Dave?”

“My… boyfriend.” Karkat frowned. Yeah, he stalked Dave twice, they were basically dating. 

“Oh. Well, okay then, gayboy. Let’s get going.” Slick started the car and Karkat launched his body over, stopping him far too dramatically. 

“I won't leave him! He’s the only one to ever really know me! He’s-”

“Karkat. We are going to leave right the fuck now, I don't care who's putting their whatever up your ass.”

“But daddy, I love him!”

“You’ll live.” Slick pushed Karkat down again and restarted the car, but Karkat suddenly opened the door and leapt out, sprinting back to the mansion. 

He ran down the halls and pushed open rooms, which were all empty except the one at the end, where a dull thudding sound can be heard. 

He threw the door open, and saw red everywhere. He felt his stomach tighten in horror as he looked at Dave’s bleeding and bruised body on the ground. 

“Strider!” He yelled in anguish, falling to the ground. He couldn’t help the sobs escaping him as he cradled Dave to his chest. 

He stirred, and Karkat could only feel relief that he wasn’t dead. Yet. He should really call an ambulance, or take Dave to the hospital, especially now that Gamzee was nowhere to be seen for some odd reason. 

he was completely distracted from that thought when Dave coughed. Karkat stroked his hair. “You’re okay, we’re okay, it’s okay-”

“Karkat,” Dave choked out, coughing again on his own blood. “I have… something I need to say. And I don’t have long.”

Karkat sobbed harder, but nodded. “Y-Yes, Dave?”

Dace used all of his strength he could, gripping Karkat’s shoulder for support. He leaned into Karkat’s ear. “I’ll love you forever, my prince of blood.”

Daves eyes closed and Karkat felt something hit his head before falling to the ground with Dave.


	9. the final frontier

Karkat's eyes blearily opened to a white room. He sat up, panicking, yet a little hopeful his awful life was only a dream. “Am I dead?” his voice was hopeful.

“Karkat!” A pair of warm arms encircled him. He blinked as be felt Kanaya kiss his head before pulling away. “Thank goodness you’re okay.”

Karkat winced, and suddenly the throbbing in his head was more pronounced. “What… Happened?”

“You fell down!” Terezi told him. She was at his other side, holding some paper. “I drew you a play by play!”

She handed the pictures to Karkat, and he looked over her sloppy doodles. He was doing something stupid in a vent, probably trying to talk to Gamzee… and he just fell. Fuck, that was embarrassing.

Kanaya sat on the edge of his humanized pile, the thing Rose called a bed, and looked concerned. “You’ve been asleep a few days, we thought the clown might have been messing with your dreams and preventing you from waking up. Did you have any nightmares?”

Karkat stared at the roof a couple seconds, then he covered his eyes with his arm. “Just one. Just fucking one.”

_ Fin. _


End file.
